


Freckles

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Freckles, Garth Centric, M/M, Marriage, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: At the wise age of six, Garth vowed to marry someone with freckles.





	Freckles

For as long as he could remember, Garth wanted freckles. He thought they were so miraculous and beautiful. A person could literally be kissed by the sun. Garth thought that was amazing, and, at the wise age of six, he vowed he’d marry someone with freckles.

Almost twenty-eight years later, he’d forgotten the vow, losing it in a sea of education and monsters and fighting and surviving. It was easy to forget moments like that with everything that had happened to him.

And that was when he met Benny.

Benny was charming, sweet, intelligent, funny. What did it matter that he was a vampire? He could control himself, keep himself mostly human. That was all that mattered. But his face was entirely clear of freckles, and when they met and began dating, Garth thought it would be similar everywhere else.

But on their first night together, Benny took off his shirt, and Garth remembered being a six-year-old again and making the vow. Because Benny’s torso was covered in freckles, almost making his skin a shade darker.

And now, after a year of being with Benny, he finally made good on that vow. He married someone with freckles.


End file.
